faketotheextremefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart Wii 2
thumb|410px|right|This song from Super Smash Bros. Brawl would be great for Mario Bros. thumb|300px|right|This song from Super Smash bros. brawl should be great for Crash Course Mario Kart Wii 2 (Super Smash Bros. Racing in Japan this is fake!)is a fake sequal of Mario Kart Wii. for the DS version, click Mario Kart DS 2 Tracks Mushroom Cup Mario Circiut Luigi Circiut Daisy Circiut Yoshi Circiut Flower Cup Rainbow Road Mario Bros. Crash Course Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) Star Cup Wii Fit Mountain (from Wii Fit: Ski Jump) Wario Circiut Good Egg Galaxy (from Super Mario Galaxy) Mario Baseball Field (from Mario Super Sluggers) Special Cup Mushroom Kingdom (from Super Mario Bros.) Choco Mountian Pokemon Stadium (from Super Smash Bros. Meele) Route 1 (from Pokemon Red) Gamecube Cup GCN Baby Park GCN Luigi Circiut GCN Mario Circiut GCN Sherbet Land Nintendo 64 Cup N64 Luigi Raceway N64 Choco Mountain N64 Rainbow Road N64 Sherbet Land Super NES Cup SNES Mario Circiut 4 SNES Rainbow Road SNES Koopa Beach 2 SNES Bowser Castle 3 Arcade GP Cup ARCGP Pac-Mountain ARCGP Bowser's Castle ARCGP Rainbow Coaster ARCGP Mario Highway Battle Courses Wii Fields Funky Stadium Mario Battlefield Clay World Emerald Hill Zone Retro Fields DS Nintendo DS N64 Block Town GCN Pipe Plaza SNES Mario Battle Stage 4 Items Pokeball (homes and captures the leading kart) Heart (A sheild that protects you from any dangers) Wii Remote (homes and blows up the kart in front of you) Red or Green Shells (Red shells home and hit the kart in front of you.Green Shells don't home, they bounce off walls.You can use triple or single shells Red or Green) Blue Shells (Blows up the leading kart) Fake ? blocks (blows up on contact) Bob-Omb (blows up anywhere it goes) Yoshi/Birdo Egg (homes and breaks into three items) Giant Banana (blocks the patch for non-damadging) Banana (slip on it and speed slows down) Coins or Rings (speeds the kart up if you get 100) Poison Mushroom (shrinks the leading kart) Mushroom (speeds up the kart.You can use triple or single) Fireballs (blows up on contact) Chain Chomp (hits all karts on the track) Bowser Shell (destroys any light kart on the track) Golden Mushroom (Speeds the kart up x20.You can use triple or single) Characters If you see * this character is locked Mario Characters Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Rosalina* Yoshi Birdo Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Cranky Kong* Koopa Troopa* Para-Troopa* Wario Waluigi* Bowser Bowser Jr. Goomba* Dry Bowser Dixie Kong* Baby Mario Baby Luigi Baby Peach Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina* (first appearance) Baby Wario Baby Waluigi* (first appearance) Baby Yoshi/Star Children* Toadette Dry Bones* Classic Mario* Petey Piranha* King Boo Boo* Donkey Kong Jr.* Bowser???* Koopa Bros.* Bombette* Wanda* Toadsworth R.O.B Mr. L Dry Bowser Red,Yellow,Blue or Orange Yoshi Other Characters Mii Sonic Mametchi* Pac-Man* Tails* Pikachu Jigglypuff* Wii Balance Board* Pokemon Trainer Link* Ms.Pac-Man* Mega Man* Raichu* Blinky* Inky* Pinky* Clyde* Dr. Wily* Mr. Game & Watch Kirby Unlock Method See Also Mario Kart DS 2 Mario Kart Nascar Thunder 1997 Nascar DS Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Wii Super Mario Bros. Z: The Videogame